Experiment Alfred
by HollowNeko
Summary: Alfred had a love for space and especially aliens. He made a wish to see one in real life. But once he gets it, will it turns out like he wanted? Or would it turn out to be a big mistake? Something Alfred may never let down.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:**_ This will be an America/Tony pairing. If you do not like, then please, do not read this fanfic. There will be side couples in this fanfic and if there are any you would like to see a moment of, then I will be happy to add them. __**BUT NO USUK, FRANANDA, AUSTRIA/ITALY, HUNGARY/ITALY, DENMARK/ICELAND, NORWAY/ICELAND.**_ _Any other ones should be alright._

**MAIN PAIRING:** _America/Tony_

**SIDE PAIRINGS:** _FrUK, AusHun, DenNor_

**_I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, THIS IS A FAN MADE FANFIC. PLEASE ENJOY. ALSO, ANY HELPFUL HINTS WOULD BE APPRECIATED._**

**_AMERICA: Alfred_**

**_CANADA: Matthew_**

**_ENGLAND: Arthur_**

**_FRANCE: Francis_**

**_PRUSSIA: Gilbert_**

**_GERMANY: Ludwig_**

**_AUSTRIA: Roderich_**

**_HUNGARY: Elizabeta_**

**_ITALY: Feliciano_**

**_SPAIN: Antonio_**

**_ROMANO: Lovino_**

**_CHINA: Yao_**

**_SOUTH KOREA: Yong_**

**_JAPAN: Kiku_**

**_TAIWAN: Mei_**

**_HONG KONG: Kaoru_**

**_DENMARK: Mathias_**

**_NORWAY: Lukas_**

**_ICELAND: Emil_**

* * *

Space, aliens, the vast open space beyond earth. To some, these would just be a random topic that they no interest in. But not for Alfred. To him, nothing meet more to him then aliens and space. He loved everything about it! Imagining how space would be, meeting with other life forms besides anyone on earth. Aliens was at the top of his interests.

Alfred was a nine year old boy living with his twin, Matthew and with his parents. Francis and Arthur. None of them had the same love for aliens as Alfred did. But that didn't stop them from encouraging him with his interest.

It didn't bothered them in the slightest. In fact, they thought it was one of the most adorable things they've seen. Learning as much as he could about space. They did whatever they could to keep the young boy happy. Instead of a regular bedtime story, he would be read a book of space and aliens. Since Alfred insisted them to get him the book. Of course, his family wasn't the only one who knew about Alfred's 'obsession' with aliens.

Arthur and Francis would at times take Matthew and Alfred out with their friends. To be more social with other kids rather than just each other and play with the other kids. And of course, Alfred would bring his book along and show the other kids all about the book.

During the early afternoon, Arthur and Francis decided it would be nice for the twins to go play with others and for them all to get fresh air. They planned a little get together near a park so the children could play while the adults talked.

As they drove, Francis being in the driver seat and Arthur in the passenger, Arthur turned his head to look at the twins seating in the backseats. Matthew held onto his favorite stuffed polar bear while he looked over at Alfred, who was currently going through one of his new alien books.

Seeing as how that was just about what Alfred would only read about.

Smiling, Arthur faced forward before speaking to Alfred. "Reading about space again, I see?"

Alfred looked up from his book. "Yep!" He cheered. "One day, I'm going to meet a real life alien! It'll be so cool!"

Both parents just laughed in response to Alfred. He was really just so adorable about this. They couldn't help it. Alfred was so enthusiastic.

"Do you think you'll see a real life alien?" Came a soft, quiet voice. In which belonged to the other twin, Matthew.

"Of course!" Alfred replied. "And when I meet one, I'll tell you all about it!" Smiling, Alfred flipped through some pages until he came upon a picture. Quickly showing it to Mathew once found. "See! This is how their space ships look like!" Turning the next page, Alfred showed a picture to what looked like a strange creature. "This is what they look like! Well at least, something similar to what they look like!"

Matthew looked with amazement at the pictures shown. He may not have the same love for aliens as Alfred did, but that didn't stop him from finding them a bit fascinating.

Moments passed until they finally arrived to the park where the others were currently waiting for them.

"Bon jour, everyone~" Francis called out, taking Matthew out of the car while Arthur did the same with Alfred in the process.

"HEY! It's about time you showed up!" Said an albino looking man with dark red eyes. Gilbert was this man's name and sitting on his lap was his little brother. A young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Ludwig.

Next to Gilbert was another tall looking fellow, with tanned skin, dark brown hair and green eyes. "It's good to see you, amigo!" He called out. This man was named Antonio. With him was a young boy with brown eyes and brown hair, with a slight curl pointing to the right of him. The boy being name Lovino.

"Finally you showed up, we've been waiting for you four." There, sat a man with dark brown hair, pulled back a bit, wearing glasses and had a beauty mark near his mouth. A women with light brown hair and green eyes with a young boy with brown eyes ((although they're almost closed)) and brown hair with a curl to his left sat with the man. Their names being Roderich, Elizabeta, and Feliciano.

Another was in a group. The eldest with his hair in a ponytail name Yao. With him were four kids. Two with black hair and the other two with brown. Their names being Kiku, Yong, Mei, and Kaoru.

The last group was a group of three. Two grown men, one with blonde hair and the other white. Mathias was the blonde while Lukas was the one with while hair. A little boy with while hair and blue eyes was with them. Which he goes by Emil.

"Sorry we're a bit late," Arthur replied with a sigh. "Francis took a wrong turn thinking he was taking a short cut."

"I could have sworn it was one!" Francis whined. "But we're here now and that's all that matters!"

"Yeah, whatever," Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go play on the playground while we catch up?" Gilbert said as he took Ludwig off from his lap. "The awesome me has much to tell!"

The kids smiled and ran off toward the playground to play. But stopped suddenly and gathered around Alfred as he showed them his new book.

"Look at all of these aliens!" Alfred gleamed. "Aren't they awesome?"

"I agree with Alfred-San," Kiku replied.

"I bet they're not even real!" Lovino called out.

"Yes they are!" Alfred shouted back.

"But have you ever seen one?" Asked Ludwig. "If you never seen one in real life then how would you know if they really exist?"

"W-Well..." Stuttering, Alfred looked down at his book. "I-I may not have seen one before... B-But! I know they're real! I just know it!" Tears began to appear in the corner of Alfred's eyes.

"Maybe you could wish to meet one," Emil said. "My dad told me if you wish on a star hard enough, your wish will come true."

It was then that Alfred's face quickly lit up. "Yeah! I'll prove you two wrong! When I make a wish I'll meet a real life alien! You'll see!"

"Be sure to wish on the brightest star in the sky!" Emil quickly said.

"I bet there won't even be an alien!" Lovino shouted.

"Well I bet you there will be!" Alfred looked down at his book once more, turning the page, going through each picture there was. Having determination in his eyes. "They're real, I just know it."

"This is getting boring now, lets all go and play on the playground now!" Yong said. "Lets go!"

"Ve~ Yeah, lets all go play now!"

Running off was Feliciano, Ludwig, Lovino, Emil, Mei, Yong, and Kaoru, leaving only Matthew, Kiku and Alfred behind.

"Don't worry, Alfred-San," Kiku began, in his soft toned voice. "I'm sure that there really are aliens."

"Y-Yeah," Matthew agreed. "We believe you, brother. If you think they're real then so do we!"

Alfred couldn't help but smile at his brother and friend's comment. "Thank you," was the only think Alfred could think of saying. "Then I could show Ludwig and Lovino that I was right all along!"

The three went off to go play with the others until it was getting late and they all had to return home.

Later at night, once the twins were bathed and read a story. Francis and Arthur tucked the boys in before kissing them both goodnight.

Before Arthur had a chance to head toward his own room, a soft 'daddy' was called out. The voice belonging to Alfred, seeing as how Matthew was pretty much knocked out.

"What is it, Alfred?" Arthur's asked as he made his way toward Alfred's bedside. "You're brother has already fallen asleep, why haven't you?"

"Today, Ludwig and Lovino said that aliens aren't real. But, they are real! You think so too, right?"

Arthur looked at the boy for a few seconds before smiling. "Of course they are," he replied, ruffling Alfred's hair. "Don't let others make you think otherwise. Believe in whatever you like." Leaning in, he kissed little Alfred's forehead before heading back to the doorway. "Now sleep well, son."

Once Alfred was sure Arthur left the room, he quickly sat up in his bed, opened the curtains and looked for the star that Emil had told him about. A bright light shined at the corner of his eye. He turned to that direction and saw the shinning star. Quickly, he closed his eyes and began to make his wish. 'I wish I could meet a real life alien. One that could be my friend! I just want to know if they're real. Please, it's all I ever wanted.' With one last look at the sky, Alfred laid back down and covered himself with his sheets. Before drifting off into a deep sleep.

Something, felt odd? Alfred knew he was sleeping, but... A bright light seemed to be shinning upon him. A nightlight? No. The moon? No... Perhaps Arthur left the lights on. No. Alfred saw him turn it off when he left the room. Just then a cold breeze blew across Alfred's body, making his body shiver. He couldn't stay asleep anymore. Slowly, he began to open his eyes. Trying to not get blinded by the brightness. Once he got his eyes open, he slowly sat up on his bed. From by the looks of it, he was no longer in his room with Matthew. Everything, was different. He was in a white room with computers, currently laying on a table.

Scary... He had no idea where he was. None of this even looked the slightest bit familiar to him. Also for a fact that there was no one around. How would Alfred know of he was even safe here? He was left all alone.

Just then, Alfred heard to what seemed to be the door causing him to jump. Someone was coming in. He turned only for his eyes to meet and small gray looking creature. With big read eyes and with no mouth. For a moment, neither of them said anything. Just staring at each other in silence.

"A-Are... Y-You-" All that came out was stutters. Too shock too even speak. He was hardly even able to say a single word properly.

"Hello, human," the gray creature spoke. He, on the other hand, had no problem. Strange ow this creature was able to communicate. "You may call me by Tony. What do you by as?"

It was then Alfred gleamed with happiness at the other. "M-My name is Alfred!" He managed to reply. "A-Are you really an alien!?"

Tony nodded and spoke. "Yes, that is how your species sees us as. I suppose we are to be 'aliens.'"

"W-WOW! This is so cool! I'm not dreaming am I? OUCH!" Alfred let out a pained cry as he pinched himself to see if this was all real. "T-This means I'm not dreaming! YOU REALLY ARE REAL!" Large tears brimmed in Alfred's eyes. Overjoyed with the fact that he was right and could shove it all in Ludwig's and Lovino's face!

However, Alfred may be having a blast with this but this seemed a bit confusing for Tony. The humans he previously brought into his ships were anything but excited. In fact, they just screamed and panic. None to which was showing they loved to be here. He was rather odd. But, this could all work in Tony's favor. "Alfred," he called out.

Snapping back to reality, Alfred looked at the alien. "Yes, what is it?" You could practically hear the excitement in his voice, now fear or him being scared could be heard.

"My species were hopping to do some research on the human race. I assure you this will not lead to an invasion," Tony explained. "We would just like to know more about your race."

"You mean I could help with your studies about humans?" Alfred asked. Not only did he meet an alien but he could even be of help to him? It was like a dream come true! Well, for Alfred at least.

"Yes, you be of very use for us to get information. Do you wish to continue?"

"OF COURSE!" Yelling, Alfred was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. "What should I do first?"

Alfred watch as Tony went to get what appears to be some sort of needle. "First, I would need to inject some blood. Please stick out your arms."

Without a single complaint, Alfred quickly did as he was told. Meeting a real life alien was a dream come true, he didn't want to do anything that would make the alien angry with him. He sat still as much as possible, making things much easier for Tony. Once the needle was filled, Tony placed a bandage on the arm to keep it from continuing to bleed.

"This will do for now, I thank you." Tony placed the needle away before he walked to one of his computers and began, from Alfred's perspective, pressed random buttons. "I shall be sending you back home now."

"W-WAIT!" Alfred quickly shouted out. "Will I be able to see you again?"

Tony went silent for a moment. It was true. This human, Alfred, was quite the strange one. Much different from the previous humans. "You will," Tony finally spoke. "We shall meet again, very soon. Rest well, Alfred."

"Good-Bye, Tony!"

A flash of light beamed around Alfred, surrounding him completely. Eventually, he ended up waking up in bed. It was now morning. Turning to his left, he saw that Matthew was still asleep and it sounded like someone was making breakfast. Hopefully it was Francis and not Arthur. Even though he loved Arthur deeply, his cooking... Yeah, he still wanted to live.

But wait...

He was awake? In his room? What about Tony? The spaceship! Was that all just a dream? It couldn't have... Could it? This depressed Alfred. That all couldn't been a dream, it was much to real! Alfred felt sad, it was so real. He slowly brought up his hand to hug himself when he felt a slight pain in his arm.

Pain?

Alfred quickly lifted his sleeve, revealing the same bandage that Tony placed on him that night. He knew it! Tony was real! This meant he was going to meet Tony again!

He couldn't wait until for his next visit.

* * *

**ARTHUR'S NOTES: **_Sorry if this chapter was a short one. I'll be sure to make them longer. Please fav and review! If you like, that is... ;w; _


	2. Chapter 2

**ARTHUR'S NOTES:**_ Here's a little quick update. Just finishing up with my testing, then it'll be back to school work. I hope you all enjoy~_

* * *

Once they were being called for breakfast, both Alfred and Matthew hurried along and freshen themselves up before heading down to the kitchen. Alfred had one of his big grins as he ate his breakfast. Much to Matthew's curiosity. He was going to ask, but before he even could, Alfred had already finished his breakfast and jumped out of his seat.

"I'm going to go play now!" Alfred shouted as he left to the living room.

Francis turned to see the other twin growing sadness to his face. He ruffles Matthew's hair before calling out. "Alfred, dear!" He said. "Be sure to go play with your brother!"

Quickly making his way back, Alfred popped his head through the doorway. "Okay!" He replied as he waited for his brother. Who was quickly finishing up his breakfast. Both ran back to the living room once Matthew was done.

"Alfie, why are you so happy?" Matthew asked as he watched his brother draw a picture. "Seeing as how upset you were yesterday, I wouldn't think you would have been this happy."

Matthew stared as he saw his brother currently finish up the drawing. When the drawing was shoved to his face, he blinked a few times in confusion before taking the picture from his brother's hands. The drawing contained a small, gray, slender looking creature. With big red eyes and no mouth. Still confused, Matthew looked up at his brother and waited for him to explain what this was.

"Mattie! It really happened! I met an alien!" Alfred looked at his brother and had such great joy in his eyes, then continuing to speak. "This here is Tony!" Alfred stated as he pointed to the drawing. "I met him last night. At first I just thought it was a dream, but it really happened! LOOK!" Lifting up his sleeve, Alfred showed his brother the bandage that Tony placed on his arm. "I'm even helping Tony with his research on the human race," Alfred said, ever so proudly. "But don't worry, Tony said this was just for research and he wasn't going to plan an invasion or anything."

Matthew looked up from the picture to see the bandage around Alfred's arm. The bandage was one that they didn't own, which cause Matthew's eye to widen.

"Y-You really met an alien!?" Matthew asked surprisingly. "H-How!? W-When!? What was it like!?" Questions just poured out from the others mouth. Not knowing whether to be more shocked or excited learning that his brother met an alien.

"Well, I met him last night when everyone was sleeping," Alfred replied proudly. "I'm not sure how I got in since I was sleeping, but if it's the same as how I got out. Then there was a flash of light surrounding me! Tony even says we're going going to meet again, and real soon! To help with his research, of course!"

"So this is how he looks like," Matthew glanced at the drawing once again, taking a closer look at the gray creature.

"YEP!" Alfred exclaimed. "I bet Tony and I will be the greatest of friends! I can't wait until I see him again!"

"What's with all the noise, boys?" Came from an older voice. Belonging to on of their father's, Francis. Who was entering the room with Arthur following behind.

"Alfie met an alien!" Matthew shouted as he showed their parent's the drawing of Tony. "His name is Tony, and Alfie is helping him with research on the human race!"

The parents chuckled lightly in response. Having both Alfred and Matthew act like this was adorable. "Really now?" Francis replied, showing the picture to Arthur. Who smiled in response.

"What do you and Tony do, Alfred?" Arthur asked, deciding to play along with the boys. "Do you two go on adventures? Visit other planets?"

"No... Not yet, anyway!" Alfred replied happily. "We haven't done much yet, but Tony said he's going to come back!"

Such a wild imagination he had. Who knew Alfred could come up with such things.

"How are you going to help Tony with his research, Alfred?" Francis asked, deciding to play along as well. "Wouldn't you need something to help Tony? Perhaps a book, maybe? Seeing as how you like to read about aliens, wouldn't Tony like to read about humans?"

"You're right!" Alfred bottled up from where he sat. "May we go to the book store? I want to get Tony the best book there is!"

Now that was just precious. How could they just hurt the child's imagination. Tony seemed like an imaginary friend, it's better to play along and support it. Just about every child had an imaginary friend before.

"Then we must get going," Arthur said. "We should make sure Tony gets the best book."

"Yeah! Lets go!"

Their trip the bookstore mainly just contained Alfred and Matthew running around for the 'bestest' book for Tony. Might as well get a book while they were here. The shelves mostly contained just sci-fi, some mangas, and supernatural. None to which was nonfiction about humans. Francis and Arthur wondered if they really should even get him a real one. Would the boy actually read it? They wouldn't want to hurt his imagination. Perhaps getting a fake one would do good.

No...

It wouldn't. Alfred was an intelligent boy. He would instantly be able to tll the difference between a fake book and a real one.

"I found one! I found one!" Alfred quickly called out, running towards his parents with Matthew following behind. "This will be a great book for Tony!"

Francis saw the thick book in Alfred's hand. He took it and gave it a brief look through. It indeed had a ton of information about not just humans, but the human body as well. Was it a good idea to buy this for Alfred. In all honesty, Alfred would eventually have to learn such things in school. Francis gave a glance towards Arthur's way, wondering if they should really but the book.

Arthur only struggled in response. He thought it would be good to humor the boy. Since what's the worse that'll happen?

They eventually bought the book, much to Alfred's excitement, and some others as well.

The ride home didn't take very long. Once they arrived, Alfred quickly got inside and headed for the phone. He wanted to call his best friend, Kiku. News like this needed to be told to your best friend. There needed to be another get together. So Alfred can tell all his friends about the alien, and be able to brag about it in Ludwig's and Lovino's face. Oh, how much he wanted to see their faces when he tells them about Tony.

"Hello?" The line picked up.

Just by the voice alone, Alfred could instantly tell it was Kiku's. "kikie! Dude! You're never going to believe this, I met a real life alien! He was small, gray and had big red eyes! Also, skinny arms and no mouth! Cool, right?"

There was a short pause. Might have been Kiku trying to gather all has been said to him in. "Did you really meet an alien?" Was all Kiki could manage to say.

Nodding, ((unlike Kiku could even see that)) Alfred quickly replied. "YUP! At first, I thought it was a dream but then I found out it wasn't! Tony even said I'll be seeing him again, so my family and I went and got a book for Tony! I bet he's going to love it!" With his free hand, Alfred clutched the book closely to his chest. "OH!" Before he could forget. "I'm also helping Tony with his research about the human race! But don't you worry, Kiku. There isn't going to be an invasion. Tony said so."

"That's amazing, Alfred-San!" Kiku replied happily. Silence was all that was heard. Then little muffling sounds were being said. Quite possibly Kiku talking to one of his brothers or sisters. It was then Kiku finally spoke again. "I can't talk for much longer now. Yao-San doesn't want me to be talking on the phone for long. But be sure to tell me everything when we see each other again!"

"Yeah, don't worry!" Alfred responded. "I'll be sure to tell you everything! See ya later~"

"Bye."

After Kiku hung up, Alfred did the same as well. Taking another look at the book's cover, he wonder what he'll be doing next with Tony. He wasn't much of some who does many research he only just reads about them. But he was sure Tony was and he'll be knowing what he was doing. Maybe when they're done with all these research, they could go on the adventures, look at other planets! Alfred could hardly contain his excitement.

He continued to clutch onto the book and ran up to Matthew's and his room. Placing the book under his pillow and went back to his brother. For the rest of the day he went and played with Matthew, had some snacks and dinner. It wasn't until it was finally late at night, the twins had gotten their bath taken and were now tucked into bed. Alfred looked over to see that Matthew had already fallen asleep. Despite them bring twins, the two were very much different.

Looking out the window, Alfred saw the night sky. How calming did this sky make his feel. So a peace, like there was no other care I'm the world. Looking up at the sky was on of the main reasons why he was so interested in learning all he could about space an aliens. The moon, the stars, just the night sky. Everything was so calming.

Slowly, Alfred began to close his eyes. It wasn't until then, Alfred had fallen asleep.

It's bright... This feeling... It felt so familiar, but where? The bright light, the cold breeze which made him shiver. He knew he felt this feeling, but he couldn't know quite where.

Wait...

Alfred shot up from the table, opening his eyes wide. Ignoring the fact that it almost blinded him. This room. It was the same room and the night before. TONY! Tony came to visit him again! Shifting his eyes lower, he saw that he still had the book they bought. Excellent. "Tony!" Alfred called out. Looking around for his alien friend.

Just as before, the door slide open revealing the gray creature which was none other than Tony.

"Hello, Alfred," Tony replied as he walked over to Alfred's side. "The same as before, I see... What is that you have there?"

Alfred saw that Tony was pointing toward the book in his arms. "Oh, this?" Alfred began to say. "It's a book I got for you! It can help you with your research!"

"I see, thank you." Tony went and took the book from Alfred's hand and began to look through it a bit. During his research he was able to not only speak, but read all of the humans' language. Since that part was also important in his research. Why the humans all just speak one language was belong him. Talking to each other would be easier if they did.

As he turned the page, he notice a diagram of the human body. Something came up to Tony. He tried this with the others he gotten on his ship, but they were adults. Should he do it with a child? Seeing as how this was Alfred, it wouldn't be hard for him to go along with it. Maybe he should take his chance with he still had it.

"Alfred," Tony said as he still kept his sight on the page. "Would you like to help me with an experiment?"

"YES! YES!" Alfred quickly responded happily. "I'll do it! What would I have to do?"

Tony went back to Alfred's side and helped him off the table. "I would first need you to stripe down of all your clothing then lay back on the table."

"Stripe? You mean... Get naked?" Alfred asked a bit nervously only to receive a nod from Tony. He remembered how Francis and Arthur always told him NEVER to stripe down in front of a stranger. But, did this include Tony? Alfred knew him and they were friends, so maybe it didn't apply to him. But what if he got in trouble for doing so. Maybe if he didn't tell his parents about it, it'll be okay! He wouldn't get in trouble!

Good thinking, Alfred!

"Alright!" Alfred then began to stripe himself of his clothing. It wasn't long until he was completely nude. Doing as he was told, Alfred laid back on the table. "Ready when you are, Tony!"

Alfred, was such a strange human.

Tony watch as Alfred stripped himself and laid back on the table. He was so nonchalant with this. It seemed impossible to find someone so willing to do this. But Tony shook that off. "Remember," Tony began to say before he started. "This is for a research. It's better to test this with a live subject rather than a fake one."

"Got it!"Alfred replied with a smile.

Finally starting, Tony began by gently stroking Alfred's stomach. His skin was so soft and smooth, much different from an adult's body. Alfred was steadying his breathing as he let Tony stroke his body. 'Really, this human,' Tony thought to himself. 'But it's for my research, it can't be helped.'

A soft whimper came from Alfred causing Tony to look up at him. Alfred's eyes were tightly shut and he tried to keep still as possible. Tony looked to see where he touch Alfred and saw his finger brushed up against one of Alfred's teat. 'So the boy was sensitive.'

To test the theory again, Tony place a finger on the boy's teat and gently began to brush against. More sweet sounding whimpers came from the boy. So sensitive. Continuing, Tony brushed along the teat and made circles around it.

More whimpers came from Alfred. Trying so hard to keep still and quiet for the alien. But it seems he was having a hard time. All the felt a bit odd for Alfred. He never experienced something like this before. However, he didn't complain. He continued to let Tony go on with his experiment.

A slight moan escape from Alfred's lips. He looked down to see where Tony was touching him now. Only to see the alien's slender finger wrap around his half-hard member. Slowly, but gently, Tony had a soft grip on the member and began to stroke causing Alfred to moan out in pleasure. The member quickly began to harden. Seeing as how Alfred was a child didn't surprise Tony is the least when he saw how hard Alfred was getting.

"T-T-Ton-Tony-" Alfred tried to call out, but all that came were stutters. "A-AHH!" His mind was almost in a daze when Tony rubbed the tip of his penis. This all felt so new and weird for Alfred. Although, he would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

With one hand, Tony was stroking Alfred's member. Gripping it a bit firmer and going slightly faster as time went on. Occasionally rubbed the tip of the penis when his slender fingers. The other, he continued to fondle Alfred's sensitive teat. Sweet, soft moans continued to come out of Alfred's mouth.

Now panting heavily, Alfred could feel some type of pressure building up inside of him. Something he haven't felt before. However he wasn't worrying too much about it. Instead, he was enjoying the pleasure that Tony was giving him. He had no idea why he was enjoying it, but it felt too good so he didn't care.

"A-AHH!" Alfred shriek out with pleasure. Close. He was so close. Tony took notice of this and began to speed up the process. His hand continued to stroke Alfred's penis and the other the teat. Giving Alfred more of the pleasure he wanted.

"T-TONY!" Alfred moaned out as he came all over Tony's hand. He panted heavily, his face flushed red.

Tony went and got a wet cloth, then began to clean Alfred off. "Once I get you clean up and dressed, I will send you back home."

"..."

No response. Seems like this has taken a lot out of Alfred. Not much to Tony's surprise. He was a child after all.

Once Tony finished up, he dressed Alfred in his clothing. Seeing as how he won't be able to do it himself. Tony made sure to be gentle with the boy, letting him get his rest. He walked over to his computer and began to press some coordinates to transfer Alfred back home.

"T... Tony..." Alfred's soft voice spoke.

Silence. Tony was surprised that Alfred still had the energy to speak. "What is it?" Tony finally spoke.

"Will... I see you again?"

Being silent for a few more moments, Tony nodded. "Yes, I will see you again soon."

"I'm glad."

Tony saw there was a soft smile on Alfred's face before before he sent him off back home. Now, Tony was there all by himself. He looked at the nook Alfred had given him. 'Such a weird human,' Tony thought to himself.

Morning arrived not soon after. The birds were chirping, some was making breakfast. As always, Alfred woken up before his brother Matthew. He also took notice to see that the book they bought was missing. Again! It was all true! He couldn't believe it! Alfred raised his hand above his head, beaming with joy seeing as how last night-

Wait...

Last night...

When Tony told him to strip, lay on the table, then began to stroke his body. It felt so good, and he wished for Tony to do it again, but... But...

If he remembers correctly.

'_Alfred, be sure /never/ to strip yourself in front of a stranger, got it? Only your father and I, a doctor, or your brother may do so. Our friends have permission to do so, but if they do something bad you must tell me so. So you understand?' Arthur voice sounded serious then it usually was. Nodding, Alfred replied, 'I understand.'_

That what he was told, but that didn't mean Tony as well, right? Tony was a friend. Arthur did say friends were okay, and Tony wasn't doing anything bad. Last night... Last night...

"I can't wait to see Tony again," Alfred said to himself, his face beginning to flush of the thoughts of last night.

* * *

**ARTHUR'S NOTES: **_Seems like Alfred has not idea what he's getting himself into~ You know what they say, love is blind. Well... I think they say that. I do hope you enjoyed. Please review and fav! Also, any helpful hints with my writing would be appreciated~ ^w^_


	3. Chapter 3

**ARTHUR'S NOTE: **_Whelp~ I'm just going to do a quick update before I have to start school~ It's going to be hard since it's a new semester, TTwTT but I'll try to keep updates! Maybe every Saturday? How does that sound!? Also, if there is any character moments you would like, I would gladly write it~_

_**BELGIUM: Laura**_

* * *

Breakfast was strangely quiet this morning. Mostly sit to the fact that Alfred was silent, which was quite unusual. He would always talk during each meal of the day, but right now, he ate in silent. Smiling with a flush look upon his face.

The thoughts of last night were replaying like a movie in his head. Over and over again. How Tony's skilled hand stroke his member. Giving a lightly firmer grip and went on faster within time. Having the other hand fondle with his teat. All this causing him to moan out in pleasure. The thought alone was enough to make Alfred flush even more. He wanted Tony to touch him like that again. Was it bad? He didn't think so. They way Tony touched him, he wanted in. To be close to his body and-

"Alfred, dear. Are you alright?"

Alfred quickly snapped out if his fantasy, noticing that Arthur has been trying to speak to him. "I-I'm fine," he tried to say calmly. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem out of it, son," Francis responded. "Your father has been trying to talk to you for the last few minutes, but you weren't responding. Are you sure you're feeling well? You don't have a fever, do you?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm fine. I-"

Alfred was cut off when Arthur placed his hand on his forehead. Not giving him a chance to finish speaking. Judging by Alfred's flush face, he seemed like he had a fever. But he didn't, which was odd.

"He doesn't seem to be running a temperature," Arthur said. "Did you sleep well, Alfred? Or perhaps there is something wrong with your breakfast?"

"That's absurd! There is nothing wrong with my cooking!" Francis called out, quickly standing up from his seat. "If it wasn't for me, then we would be force to eat that thing you make called 'food'!"

"Shut it, frog!" Arthur yelled, having a hint of pink creep upon his face. "I was just making sure it wasn't it!"

"I'm fine!" Alfred interrupted before they could continue. "I-I was just daydreaming."

Both parents sighed in relief. "I'm glad you're doing well, son." Francis sat back down and took a sip of his coffee.

"That's good." Arthur began to gather the finished plates and placed them in the sink. "After breakfast, we were heading out to take you and Matthew to the daycare. It would have been bad if you had gotten sick."

"We're going to daycare!?" Alfred exclaimed. "Does that mean we get to see everyone!?"

"Yes, yes," Arthur replied, chuckling slightly as he washed the dishes. "Now, why don't you and Matthew play while he finish cleaning up."

"OKAY! Come on, Mattie!"

"Coming, Alfie!"

Francis watched the two run off into the living room only to hear a 'no running in the house' from Arthur. Which caused them to slow down. He let out a chuckle before going over to his husband and placed his arm around his waist. "We have such beautiful kids, don't we honey?" Francis said as he kissed Arthur on the side of his neck.

Arthur titled his head, giving more room for Francis, smiling softly at him. "We do. And they have such a crazy imagination. What do you think we should have plan for them? I mean, it is their special day."

"Possible a little of both of their interest?" Francis suggested. "Don't worry honey. When we drop the twins off, the others said they'll help us with the preparations."

Keeping his smile, Arthur turned to look Francis lovingly in the eyes and gave him a deep kiss. "I love you," he said lustfully.

"I love you too."

It wasn't long until Arthur and Francis finished up with cleaning the kitchen. Having plans with the other guardians, they thought it was good for the kids to be able to play with each other. With Antonio running a daycare and offering to give them a discount, it was a great place for the kids to stay. There were a lot of toys they could play there, even a play ground! Which made it even better.

The family walked in to see Antonio standing at the counter. He looked over and smiled at them. He would have waved as well, but he currently had a sleeping Lovino is his arms.

"Hola, amigos~" Antonio said softly, careful not to wake Lovino. "The others have already arrived, they're placing their kids with the rest."

"Great! I can't wait to-" It wasn't until then that Alfred saw Lovino sleeping in Antonio's arms. Great. Now this meant he couldn't rub it in his face that he met an alien. Looking over, he saw Ludwig hug his big brother, Gilbert, good bye. Well, he could tell Ludwig, but it wouldn't be the same if he couldn't do it to the bother of them. Although, this didn't mean he could tell Kiku!

"Why don't you two go off and play with the others?" Antonio said kindly to the twins.

"Okay!" Both the twins shouted, running off toward the other kids.

After watching the twins run off, the guardians returned their gazed toward each other. Antonio spoke again. "I'll be right with you and other others right after I put Lovino to bed and get Laura to take my shift."

"Don't worry~" Francis replied. "Just be sure to put the little cutie into bed~"

"I'll be quick!" Antonio went off toward one of the rooms. Chatting with Laura on the way then putting Lovino to bed.

Alfred and Matthew ran toward the others. Them being Kiku, Yong, Kaoru, Ludwig, Mei, Feliciano, and Emil. But by the looks of it, Ludwig and Feliciano were off playing ball with some other kids. One with blonde hair, the other brown. While Mei and Koaru played on the other side of the daycare. Near a little girl with long hair and a bow in her hair, and a boy with a scarf. Looks like they were getting dropped off as well. But all this being said, it only left Kiku, Yong, and Emil there.

"Hey guys!" Alfred called out to them, holding Matthew by the hand as they made their way over.

"Oh, hello Alfred-San, Matthew-San," Kiku greeted the twins. "It's good to see you."

"Hey Alfred!" Yong shouted cheerfully. "Oh, and Matthew."

"Hey," Matthew replied. Looking over, he saw Emil hugging onto his stuffed puffin much like he does with his stuffed polar bear. "Hello Emil," he said kindly with a smile. "How are you?"

Emil looked up from the stuffed puffin, smiling in return. "Hey Matthew," he replied. "I'm find, thank you."

"By the way, Alfred-San," Kiku began. "May you tell about the alien you were speaking of before."

"An alien!?" Yong butted in. "I wanna know too! I wanna know too!"

"Lets go to the playground and talk there!" Alfred ran off with both Yong and Kiku following behind. None of them even realizing they left Matthew and Emil behind.

Gripping onto his stuffed polar bear, Matthew turned to gaze at Emil. Who watched as the others ran from them. "Hey, Emil," Matthew said, causing Emil to turn to him. "Would you like to come and color with me?"

Emil was silent for a moment, but smiled. "Sure."

The two held hand-in-hand, walking together to the table. Happily drawing with each other, talking, and sharing an interest with the stuffed animals.

Back with Alfred, Kiku, and Yong, they made it top inside of the play ground. Alfred looked out to see all the other kids were busy with playing with other things then to go on the play ground.

"So what happened with you and the alien, Alfred-San?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Tell us! Tell us!"

Turning to the two, Alfred stood tall and smiled proudly. "I met a real life alien not too long ago! He is a gray, small creature. With no mouth but with big red eyes! And his name is Tony! I'm helping him with his research on the human race!"

"That's amazing, Alfred-San!"

"So what do you and Tony do? Go on adventures!? Travel through space!?" Yong began to ask all excitedly. "This is so cool!"

"Well, we don't do that. No yet anyway!" Alfred explained. "So far all Tony does is have me get naked while he looks at my body. Then he touched me in weird places too."

Kiku and Yong looked a bit shocked at Alfred for a moment, then at each other. Their big brother Yao has always told them NEVER to get naked in front on anyone.

"Why did you let Tony do that, Alfred-San?" Kiku asked, a bit worried for his friend.

Looking at the two, Alfred could see the worried look on their face. He didn't know why though. He may have only known Tony for a few days, but he trusted him. He didn't want his friend to worry over nothing.

"Tony told me to do it because he was doing research," Alfred reassured his friends. "I gave him a book but it's better to experiment on a live subject. Don't worry, though. Tony is my friend, and he will never hurt me!"

The explanation caused the worry looks on their faces to change into relief and happiness. Glad to hear that their friend wasn't in trouble.

"Are you going to see him again, Alfred-San?" Kiku asked.

"Of course!" Alfred quickly responded. "Tony is my bested friend! I will always be there for him and I know he will be there for me!"

"Well, in that case." Yong stood and walked over to Alfred. Placing his hand on his shoulder. "You should give him a gift! And not that book! Something that you made yourself! Because you know, friends do that kind of stuff."

"You're right!" Alfred replied. Although his face sadden. Having no idea what he could even give to Tony that he would like. "But what?" Alfred said. "What can I give to Tony that he would like?" Alfred sat down, using his had to rest his head. Apparently the book didn't count as a gift. At least one that he didn't made. He guess it didn't come from the heart.

It was obvious that neither Alfred or Yong could have a single idea what Alfred could make for Tony. Kiku looked out of the play ground to see Matthew and Emil. That's right. They ran off, leaving them behind.

But wait.

What were they doing? It looks like they are coloring. That could be an idea!

"How about drawing?" Kiku suggested, turning to the two and getting their attention. "It something you made and I'm sure Tony would love it."

Happiness took over Alfred's sadness and he smiled widely. "Yes! That'll be a great! Lets go!"

For the rest of the time in daycare, Kiku and Yong helped Alfred draw a picture for Tony with Matthew and Emil. All were happily laughing and talking among each other. Alfred spent almost all of his time on it. Wanting it to be very perfect for Tony. He wanted him to know it really came from the heart. It'll be the best thing Tony ever received!

It wasn't long before the twins had to head back home. The other guardians came back with them, taking the others along with them.

The twins headed back home with Arthur and Francis. Both getting bathed and ready for bed. Alfred was already tucked in, but looking over he saw Francis and Arthur tucking Matthew in. Kissing him good night. They had already did it to him so it didn't bother him. Instead, he looked at his picture he drew for Tony.

_'Wow, Alfred-San! It's really great!' Kiku complimented. 'I bet Tony will love it!'_

_'Yeah! It's great! It's great! Tony is going to think it's the best thing in the world!' Yong complimented as well._

_The two continued to give Alfred some compliments on his drawing. Since the two were his friends, they had always said nice things to him and stayed by his side. Much like what Matthew does. Only they weren't related to him._

_'Thank you!' Alfred said. 'I'm glad!'_

With the door closing, it quickly snapped Alfred back. He didn't realize that his parents had left or that Matthew had already fallen asleep. Times like this made him... Feel lonely.

Lonely?

That was it! He just needed to fall asleep then he would see Tony again!. Alfred quickly folded the drawing and put it in his pocket. He needed to fall asleep quickly. Times like this called for the sky.

Alfred looked out the window, watching the peaceful night sky. It was always calming and helped him sleep. Slowly but calmly, Alfred drifted off.

A bright light. This familiar bright light. Now the cold breeze that always made his body shiver. Right away, Alfred knew where he was. He sat up and opened his eyes to see the room that he was already used to being in. Getting kind of used to this now. "Tony!" Alfred called out.

Like usual, the door opened and Tony walked in. "Welcome back, Alfred," Tony replied. "I see you're doing well. The book you have given me was quite useful in my research. I must thank you again."

"Don't mention it, Tony!" Alfred replied with a smile. "Did you plan anything for us to do today?"

"Indeed I did," Tony replied. "Would you mind stripping down again. I would like to do another experiment."

"No problem, Tony!" Alfred stepped off the table and strip down until he had nothing on. Once he was naked, he stepped back on the table and laid down like he did last time.

"Actually," Tony began. "I will be needing you to turn around for this."

Not complaining, Alfred did as he was told. "Alright," he said as he laid on his stomach.

However, Tony went over and guided him, which he followed, into the pose he wanted him to be in. With his ass in the air and his leg spread apart a bit. The pose made Alfred a bit exposed but he didn't say anything. This was for Tony. He would do anything for Tony!

In the corner of his eye, he saw some soft of machine Tony was getting. He was placing if above him, but he stopped. Still looking, Alfred saw Tony placing some sort of cream on his fingers. At least two of them. He didn't think too much on it. Not until he felt Tony place one of his fingers in Alfred's entrance. Causing Alfred to flinch and tense up.

"Don't worry Alfred," Tony began to say, to reassure the boy. "This will help with the process. Just relax, in a moment the feeling will get better. I promise."

Hearing Tony say that and hearing the sound of his voice helped Alfred relax. "Okay," he softly said. "I trust you."

Trust?

This boy... Trusted Tony? This would be a first. No human before had ever trusted him. This took Tony by surprise. However, he had to continue with the process.

Slowly, he began to slide his finger into Alfred entrance. Making sure he went slowly and carefully so he did not hurt the boy. Tony made sure Alfred got used to the feel before moving again. Within each move he makes, he earns a slight whimper from Alfred. Slipping another finger in, Tony stretched the entrance and began to go in deeper and deeper, until...

"A-AHH!" Alfred called out in pleasure when Tony's finger had hit his prostate.

Hearing the sound, Tony knew he was ready. He slip his finger out and prepared the machine. "Just relax, you're doing great."

With his eyes closed, Alfred nodded in response. Preparing for Tony to continue.

The machine was like a long tub. You could confuse it with a laser gun that you see in movies, but by the tip of it you could see it wasn't. Tony rubbed some of the cream on the machine since he didn't want to hurt Alfred. The machine was being slipped into his entrance causing Alfred to tense up again.

However, Tony was there to comfort the boy. Making him sure he wasn't alone and that Tony won't hurt him. This made Alfred feel a lot safer.

It went in deeper in Alfred. With a loud moan, the machine manage to his Alfred's sweet spot again. It began to thrust in and out of Alfred, hitting his spot everytime it went in. For a strange moment when it hit Alfred's sweet spot, it just stopped. Much to Alfred's displeasure and confusion. Suddenly. The machine began to vibrate and continued on thrusting in and out. Going faster within the seconds.

Alfred moaned out in pleasure and panted heavily.

None to which was surprising to To y. That it until he started to hear Alfred call out his name. Over and over again. Everytime the machine would hit his sweet spot. His name. In a situation like this?

"T-TONY!" Alfred cried out as the machine kept its rhythm. "T-T-TONY! I-I'm so close! I-I don't know!" He continues to yell.

Alfred's face... It looked so adorable to Tony. With those dazed eyes. His face in a completely flushed look. Tony caressed Alfred's face which cause him to his limit.

"A-AHHH!" Alfred shouted as he came all over the table. The machine was reading the data and once Alfred came, it immediately stopped and slowly pulled out.

Leaving for a brief moment, Tony came back with a wet cloth and began to clean Alfred off like last time. It was then he heard Alfred's soft and tired voice. Trying to say something.

"I-In... M-my pocket..." Alfred tried to say. "F-For... You..."

For him? Did Alfred bring him something again? Apparently whatever it was, it was in his pocket. Tony bent down and gather the clothing and search through Alfred's pockets, doing what Alfred asked. He felt something... Paper? Taking it out, Tony unfolded it and saw that it was a drawing. It contain both Alfred and Tony in it. Holding hand-in-hand. They were riding in a spaceship in outer space. Riding among the stars. Even for a child's drawing, you could tell he out a lot of efforts into it.

"I-I... Hope you like it... Tony," Alfred looked at Tony, giving him a soft smile.

A picture... For him? Alfred was really something. Tony couldn't help but feel... Happy? Yeah, that was right. No other human has ever treated Tony like this. He was happy. Humans, who usually feared him. But not this one. There was no fear within the boy. "I love it," he said happily. "Thank you."

After cleaning Alfred up and dressing him, Tony thought for a moment. This human, was different. He felt as if he should give something back to him. So before getting Alfred transmitted back home, he went through some stuff to find something for Alfred. He didn't have much, but he would find something worth giving.

He found one.

It was a crystal necklace he made during one of his trips. There wasn't much use for it. It wasn't dangerous or had any power whatsoever. It just looked nice.

Walking over to Alfred, he placed the necklace around his neck. "For you," Tony said softly.

A smile appeared on Alfred's lips, despite how tired he was, he tried to stay awake. "Thank... You..."

Tony walked back to his computer getting ready to send Alfred back. But before he even could, Alfred spoke again.

"I'm glad I met you, Tony. I can't wait for us to play again."

Tony paused for a moment, but then finished up with the coordinates. Turing toward Alfred before he left. "I'm glad I met you too, Alfred. "I'll see you again soon."

Last things he saw was Alfred giving off one last happy smile for Tony. Then, he was gone.

Again.

He here was. All alone. Alfred might have been an odd human, but he was good company.

It came to mind that he know realize this.

Tony... Didn't want this to end.

* * *

**ARTHUR'S NOTE: **_That little Canada and Iceland moment was for you lesbianmagari, I hope you liked it~! And thank you for the reviews! I really loved them! w And could any of you guys guess who the unnamed characters were~? Well, it's not too hard to figure out. w I hoped you liked it! Review! Fav! And all that other good stuff! :3_


	4. Chapter 4

**ARTHUR'S NOTE:**_ Sorry if this is a late update. TTwTT I had homework and was spending my time reading books. w But I tried to upload this on Saturday! But, it's like, 12 am on a Sunday. That's close, right? Oh well, hopefully I could make it next time!_

* * *

Again. Today was seemed a bit off. Alfred was eating in silent, which wasn't the most unusual. Which was unusual was that after breakfast he just sat on the couch and watching the T.V. instead of playing like he would usually do. Sitting there in silent, watching Blue's Clues. Just by the looks of it seemed off.

Walking into the living room, Francis and Arthur looked to see how their sons were doing. Matthew was trying to show his brother to come play with him. Only to receive no response. He just stared blankly at the screen. Matthew looked at his parents with teary eyes. Alfred never we skipped a chance to play with his brother. The two were close.

"Alfred, darling," Arthur called out. No response. Strange. He tried it again, only louder this time. "Alfred!"

Alfred jumped when he heard his name called. Turning he looked at his parents and smiled. "What is it, daddy?"

Now this was the Alfred they knew. However, this did not take the wordiness away from Arthur.

Francis walked over and ruffled Alfred's hair. "Daydreaming again, son?" He asked, getting a small nod in reply. "You're starting to make me wonder what you're always thinking about."

Walking over, Arthur sat next to Alfred. Then placing the young boy onto his lap.

Francis had done the same, only with Matthew.

"You're starting to get me worried, Alfred," Arthur said. As Alfred looked up, he saw his father's face was worried and somewhat sad. "If there is anything wrong, be sure to tell your father and I. We'll always be there for you, Alfred."

Did he really made his parents upset? Alfred didn't mean to. "I'm sorry, daddy," Alfred replied, looking down at his lap. "I didn't mean to make you worry. I'm fine, really."

"Don't be sadden, son." Francis ruffled Alfred's hair once more. Having Matthew join in with patting his brother on the shoulder. "I guess we got a little carried away."

"Why don't you go play with your brother?" Arthur suggested, placing Alfred down on the floor. "Your father and I have to make some phone calls. Also, we weren't the only ones who were worried."

"I'm sorry, Mattie!" Alfred leaned in and kissed his brother on the cheek. "Lets go play!"

Francis watched as Alfred and Matthew ran off to play. Looking over, he saw his loving husband already at the phone making his call. Walking over, he place his arms around Arthur's waist, pulling him into an embrace. Nuzzling in his neck. "You don't have to worry so much," Francis purred. "If there was something wrong, I'm sure Alfred would tell us."

"You're right," Arthur replied. "I guess I'm just being a little paranoid."

"Perhaps you're stressed out with all the playing we're doing. Seeing as how the twins will only turn ten once." Francis began to kiss Arthur lovingly on his neck. In response Arthur tilted his head to give Francis better access. "I know a great way to help you relax~"

Arthur's face was in a deep flush. While Francis has eyes filled with lust. Before anything could be said, the line picked up.

"Hello?" Said the voice.

Hesitantly, Arthur place the phone next to his ear. Looking at Francis all in the process. "Yeah, Yao," he began to say after a pause. "You wouldn't mind watching Alfred and Matthew for the evening, right? There's something that Francis and I need to take care of."

"You guys are gross!" Yao responded. "But, I'll be right over to pick them up."

Three days has passed. In each of those nights, Tony would always visit Alfred. Doing something same as the last. Alfred didn't complain, though. In fact, he liked doing these kinds of things with Tony. Neither did Tony nor Alfred wanted this to stop.

Alfred currently laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. His mind filled with thoughts of the nights he spent with. Making his face flush with just the thought of it. But also, it made him smile. He caress the crystal that Tony given him. Everything he looked at the crystal, it would always bring up Tony. Even if he felt it, it was like Tony was there with him.

"Alfred!" Francis shouted from outside. "Hurry up and come down! We wouldn't want to keep the others waiting!"

"I'm coming!" Alfred jumped off his bed, raced downstairs and out the front door. Jumping in Francis' arms. Happily laughing as he did so.

"Hehe, easy now, son." Francis carried the boy and place him into the car. Making sure he was bulked in and safe. Already in and ready was Arthur and Matthew. After he locked the door, Francis came back and drove them to the park. Only this time he didn't take a short cut, due to Arthur's nagging, making them arrive on time.

"See! I told you we would make it if we didn't take any of your bloody short cuts!" Arthur said.

"I keep telling you the short cuts would have been faster!" Francis whined.

"Whatever, lets just go." Arthur helped Matthew out of the car while Francis help Alfred.

"I can't wait to see everyone!" Alfred said happily, as he held onto Francis' hand. "I'm going to tell them all the fun things I did with Tony! We did so much fun things together!"

Chuckling, Francis replied. "I bet you did."

In the usual spot, the others were currently waiting for them. Seeing as how they were always the last to arrive.

"You guys are sure early today," Gilbert said. "That's a first." He placed Ludwig down, who was sitting on his lap, and waved at the children. "Why don't you kids go off and play now."

Kiku, Yong and Emil didn't wait to be told, quickly ran toward the twins. The others followed behind. All still being in sight of the guardians, but out of range in hearing.

"So, how have you and Tony been doing, Alfred?" Yong asked excitedly.

"Tony?" Lovino asked in a confused tone.

"That's right!" Alfred stood up, placing one hands on his hips and the other pointing at both Lovino and Ludwig. "A few days ago. I met a real life alien! He was a small gray creature with big red eyes and no mouth! His name is Tony and he's my bestest friend!"

Both Lovino and Ludwig looked at Alfred. Turning to each other they wondered if he was really being serious,

"Liar!" Lovino yelled.

"I'm not lying!" Alfred yelled back. "I really did meet an alien! Honest!"

"If you meet an alien. Then where is your proof?" Ludwig asked.

"Proof?" Standing there, Alfred froze in silence. Kiku and Yong believed Alfred without any proof.

"Do you think he even has any?" Kaoru asked the others.

"I don't think so," Mei replied.

"See! I told you!" Lovino shouted. "He was just lying! He didn't see any aliens!"

Alfred felt tears begin to appear in the brim of his eyes. He wanted to cry. Tony was real! Everything that had happened between the two really did happened? The picture Tony loved that Alfred had drew. Also the crystal that he treasured! It was all real! It was al-

Wait... Of course! The crystal! He did have proof!

"I so do have proof!" Alfred reached into his shirt and pulled out the crystal necklace. "See!"

All of the kid's eyes widen as they saw the shinning crystal. It looked so beautiful. None of them had ever seen anything like it before.

"W-Where did you get that, Alfie?" Matthew asked, amazed.

"I got it from Tony, of course!" Alfred smirked as he saw the look upon Ludwig's and Lovino's face. He showed them.

"What do you and Tony do?" Ludwig asked, now looking at Alfred.

"I'm glad you asked!" Alfred began. "Tony and I have been doing all sorts of stuff. I get to help Tony with his research on the human race! Which will not lead to an invasion. At first, I got him a book because I thought it would have helped him with his research and it did! After that Tony went and made me get naked then started to touch me in weird places. But don't worry, he needed to do this for research. Since it's a lot easier to work on a live subject. It was weird at first, but I was brave!"

Almost all of the children looked so fascinated in Alfred's story. All but one. Ludwig. This didn't seem like an alien or fascinating, but that didn't stop the the kids from enjoying the story. It didn't seem right. Ludwig stood and turned to where his brother and the other grown ups were.

"Where are you going?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig turned to him slightly, being silent for a moment before speaking. "I want to get a snack from my big brother."

"Okay, but you'll be missing the good parts!" Alfred said.

"Who cares," Lovino butted in. "Just continue."

"Alright! So then there was this weird machine..."

Ludwig walked over to his brother, raising his arms like when he wanted to be placed on his lap. Which Gilbert did.

"Hey bro, what's wrong? Why aren't you playing with the other kids?" Gilbert asked. By the looks of it, Alfred seemed to be telling the kids a story. Which they looked really into.

"Big brother..." Ludwig began, staring at the ground. "If someone tells you to get naked, we're not suppose to, right?"

"Yes," Gilbert quickly replied, seeming a bit worried. "Why do you ask? Is there something wrong?"

Ignoring the question, Ludwig continued. "If you do get naked and the person starts to touch you... In weird places, we're suppose to tell someone, right?"

Now this was starting to worry Gilbert even more. Even the other guardians grew some concerns. "Yes, Ludwig," Gilbert replied. "Now tell me, is there someone touching you?"

"Did someone try to get you do these kinds of things?" Mathias asked.

"Are you alright, Ludwig?" Yao also asked. "Is anything bad happening to you?"

Ludwig looked up to see all the worried looks, but he shook his head. "No, none of this happened to me," he replied.

All the guardians sighed in relief.

"That's good," Elizabeta said. "I was afraid something happened to him."

"It's not me, but I asked because Alfred said someone was doing that to him," Ludwig said. "They make him get naked and touch him in weird places."

Upon hearing this news, both Francis and Arthur's eyes widen. "W-What!?" They both said simultaneously.

"It's true," Ludwig continued. "Alfred said so himself."

Both Francis and Alfred ran toward to the other children while the other guardians followed behind them.

Once the guardians where with the children, it seemed like Alfred was still in the middle of his story.

"I asked Tony if we're going to be doing something different and he said we will! Right now he's just preparing me for-"

Alfred was quickly cut off by Francis picking him up, with Arthur next to him. Both parents have seriously worried looks upon them.

Arthur took Alfred from his arms and held him close, looking at Francis as they both had dead serious looks in their eyes. Causing not only Alfred but the other kids to wonder what was wrong.

"Alfred..." Arthur said sternly. "What have you been telling these kids about?"

"I was telling them about Tony!" Alfred replied. "And all of the fun things we were doing together!"

"Just what kind of fun things?" Lukas butted in.

"Well..." Alfred was silent for a moment. He had no problem with telling the kids this but not really his parents and the other adults.

"He was just telling us about the things they do!" Yong went and said.

"Like how Tony does experiments on Alfred by making him get naked and lay on the table," Lovino interrupted.

"Then Tony starts using these weird things," Mei also said.

"But don't worry!" Feliciano said. "Alfred said all this was for research!"

The guardians looked shocked at the kids. All this, was happening to a little boy? And they all said it so calmly as well. They all needed a lecture about this when they went home.

"We're leaving," Francis broke the silence.

"But we just got here, papa!" Alfred whined. "Why are we leaving? What's wrong? Daddy? Papa?"

"Did something bad happened to Alfred, daddy?" Emil asked as he grabbed onto Lukas' leg.

Lukas bent down and picked up his son and held him close. Being glad nothing bad happened to his dear son. "We'll talk about it when we get home," Mathias replied. "Francis and Arthur have to go home now."

None of the kids understood what was going on.

Ludwig looked as all the kids where now heading back to their cars. "Did I do something wrong?" Ludwig asked his brother, having slight worry if he did do something bad. All of his friends were being taken away and he didn't understand why.

"No, you didn't," Gilbert replied. "You did. A good job on telling us. Something bad was happening to Alfred and you told us. Don't think that you had done something bad."

At home, Francis and Arthur were with Alfred in his room. Looking at him as he sat on his bed, looking down at his lap. Matthew sat on his own bed and looked at the three. They were now going to have a talking with this 'Tony' character.

"Alfred," Francis began. "The kids were saying that you told them 'Tony' made you get naked and started to touch you, is this true?"

After a moment of silence, Alfred nodded.

"Where did he touch you?" Arthur asked?

"Right here," Alfred said as he pointed to his member. Then slowly motioning toward his bottom. "And right here." Then toward his nipple. "He also touched me right here, too."

This was enough to start to make Arthur have tears to begin to run down his cheek. He went and embraced Francis, placing his face on his shoulder.

"How long has this been going on?" Francis asked, in a serious tone now.

"For awhile..." Alfred replied, wondering why they seemed so worried. "But Tony said he was doing it for an experiment!"

"That doesn't matter, Alfred!" Francis yelled. "Whoever this Tony is, you are not allowed to see him or even talk about him! Do you understand!?"

"NO!" Alfred shouted. "Tony is my best friend! I want to see him! Daddy!?"

However, Arthur was busy sobbing onto Francis shoulder. "Why," he sobbed. "Why did it have to be my son? How could I not see this? My poor, poor boy." Francis had to comfort Arthur to get him to stop crying. He was worried about something happening to Alfred before, but Francis didn't think anything of it before.

Later that night, once all the yelling and crying ended, the twins were tucked into bed. Arthur had a phone call from Lukas suggesting that they should take Alfred to therapy to which they agree. Much to Alfred's protest to it. Lukas had a friend who was a therapist. Matthew had already fallen asleep even after all that had happened today. Leaving Alfred to be here all alone, despite Matthew being there. This feeling of being all alone. He hated this feeling.

Alfred didn't want leave Tony. How did they even found out about it? Alfred made sure not to tell them about it. He didn't know. All that he wanted was to see Tony again. Even if his parents said for him not to.

He looked out the window, seeing the night sky to help him calm down. Only place where he can find his peace at mind. Slowly, Alfred feel asleep.

The bright light. The cold breeze. Alfred quickly shot up and called out. "Tony!" He cried. "Tony!"

Coming through the same door, Tony seemed a bit confused as to why Alfred was suddenly yelling out. "What is it, Alfred?" Tony asked. Tears began to run down Alfred cheeks. Tony caressed the young boy's face, wiping the tears away from his cheek. Now, seeming more worried. "Alfred, tell me what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"M-M-My p-parents..." Alfred tried to say through his sobs. "D-Don't want me to s-s-see you anymore!"

'They found out?' Tony thought. "Does... This mean you're not going to see me again?" Tony asked. "I... I understand if you don't want to see me anymore." Walking over to the computer, pausing for a moment before looking over at Alfred. "I can take you home if you want... I'll miss you..."

"WAIT!"

Tony looked up at Alfred's outburst.

He wiped his teary eyes. Sniffling a bit, Alfred looked straight at Tony with a serious look in his eyes. "Tony," he began. "I don't care... I don't care what my parents say! Just because they said I can't see you doesn't mean I should listen! It won't change anything! I... I... I love you, Tony." Alfred slowly walked toward Tony, wrapping his arms around the alien. "No matter what, don't leave me. Please..."

Tony was shocked. Never in his time has a human been this affectionate to him before. But slowly, Tony returned the hug. "I won't leave you," Tony replied. Leaving Alfred. How foolish was he for trying to do something like that. Seeing as how Alfred wanted to stay with him just as much was proof enough.

"I won't let anything separate us, Alfred."

* * *

**ARTHUR'S NOTE: **_As the story goes on, more and more characters will be added and have more screen time. Some might be hinted for the next one. If there are any characters you would like to see, I'll be sure to try to put them in! ^w^ Anyway, fav and review! _


	5. Chapter 5

**ARTHUR'S NOTE:**_ Saturday! Just on time~ I have been getting busy with school work, so hopefully when it's over, I'll have more time to write this! ^w^ Anyway, I love the reviews you're giving me! They're so nice. ;w;_

**_SWEDEN: _**_Berwald_

**_SEALAND:_**_ Peter_

_**FINLAND: **__Tino_

* * *

_"T-TONY!" Alfred gasped, panting heavily as the alien's hand had a firm grip on Alfred's member. Stroking, becoming faster within each breathe Alfred took. "T-TONY!" Alfred's sight was becoming blurry, now in a complete daze. His entire face flushed._

Pleasure quickly filled the young boy. Tony continue stroking Alfred's member with one hand, using the other to slip one of his machines into Alfred's entrance. Similar to one he used before, by how it's used, it was much smaller than the one before.

The machine thruster in and out of Alfred. Hitting his prostate each time as it thrusts in. Alfred moans out in pleasure, and it grew more and more. Faster and faster did Tony's hand stroke Alfred's member. As well as the thrusting.

"T-T-TONY!" Finally at his limit, Alfred came all over his chest. Panting, he turned his gaze over to Tony who had already begun to clean him up. Alfred smiled softly at Tony, feeling so content. Once Tony finished cleaning and dressing Alfred, he paused for a moment. Something came to him.

"Alfred," Tony began. "Why weren't you frighten when we first meet? I would have thought you would, not asking to come back."

Being used to this, Alfred caught his breath and looked over at Tony. "It's because I wished for this to happen. I love space, and aliens!" Alfred answered with his usual smile. "Why wouldn't I want to come back? You're my friend. My other friends kept telling me you didn't exist, but I knew you did. Seeing you proved it! I was so happy I met you."

Tony went silent, staring at Alfred as he answered. The boy was really something. But, it wasn't bad. "Come here." Tony walked over to what seemed to be a... window? Alfred wasn't sure, it was covered.

But Alfred did as he was told. Getting up and stood by Tony's side. He saw the alien press a button on the wall, uncovering the window. As it opened, Alfred looked out only to have his eyes widen to what he saw. There, was the night sky. But not like when his looks out his window, no, it was the actual night sky! With stars, planets, and even the moon! It took only a few moments for Alfred to see the planet earth. "W-W-W-We're in outer space!?" Alfred stuttered, in a complete shock. "I-I-I can't believe it!"

"You said you loved space, so I thought I should show you this." Tony looked over to Alfred and saw his shocked expression quickly turn into a now amazed one.

"This is amazing, Tony!" Alfred said cheerfully. His eyes stared out before quickly looking over at Tony, giving him a big hug. "I love it so much! Thank you! I love you, Tony!"

Tony was surprised by the sudden embrace, but slowly, he returned the hug. Enjoying being this close to Alfred. "I love you, too," he replied. The two stayed like this for only a few more moments before pulling apart. Alfred giving Tony one of his cheery smiled before looking back out the window.

His smile. The way his shows his teeth everytime he smiles toward him. With that happy expression of his. Tony loved every bit of it. He didn't like only being able to see Alfred at night, but if he tried in the morning there would be a chance of him getting caught. He couldn't have that. Then he would never see Alfred again.

"Tony," Alfred's voice spoke out softly.

"What is it, Alfred?" Tony asked.

"I don't want this to end." Alfred's voice trailed off a bit, but it quickly came back. Now looking over at Tony, he continued. "I love being here with you! My parents say they don't want me to see you but I don't know why! Do they not want me to be happy!? I care... I care a lot about you and I know you do too! So, lets promise to always see each other! And lets try to see each other even more!"

Staring at Alfred, Tony's expression seemed happy (well, Alfred could tell, if it was anyone else they would think it was the same). "Of course, Alfred." If it was anyone else, Tony would have refused their offer or wouldn't even think about doing it. But this was Alfred, and he was worth the punishment. He would do anything for Alfred.

Time passed on as the two were enjoying the sight of earth. Morning would be arriving soon enough. Tony knew this, but he didn't want Alfred to leave. However, he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. "It's getting close to morning, I should send you back now," Tony said sadly.

"Oh... Well, alright." Alfred replied as he walked back to the table, climbing on it. He knew he should head back home.

"Don't worry," Tony began. "We'll see each other soon enough. Have a good rest Alfred."

A flash of light surrounded Alfred, sending the young boy home where he quickly fell asleep.

Morning arrived. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, someone was in the kitchen making breakfast. All seemed the same, however, not everything was right. This morning was a bit off. You could tell because Matthew was standing next to Alfred's bed, watching him as he slept. This was odd. Alfred was usually the first to always wake up. Was he sick or something? Matthew sat next to Alfred's bed. It didn't look like he had a fever. Seeing as how yesterday was, he couldn't complain as to why his brother wouldn't want to come out of bed. He was debating on whether or not should he wake his twin. Although, he didn't have to think for too long. The door opened, and in came Arthur.

"Alfred, Matthew, it's time to go downstairs and eat your break-" Arthur stopped speaking as he saw that the one awake was not Alfred but Matthew. Alfred was still soundly asleep in his bed. "Is... Your brother still sleeping?" Arthur asked only to receive a nod from Matthew. "Is he sick?" Walking over to Alfred's bed, Arthur felt his forehead but no temperature. He was just sleeping. "Alfred, dear." Arthur began to gently shake Alfred. "It's time to wake up, dear. You can't sleep all day."

Slowly opening his eyes, Alfred saw Matthew and Arthur staring right at him. Huh. Did they wake up early? Alfred was usually the first to wake up. Or did Tony send him back too late at night? Oh well. Alfred sat up and stretched before looking back at the two. "Good morning," he yawned.

"This isn't like you, Alfred," Arthur said worriedly. "I suppose Lukas was right about getting Tino's help in this."

"Tino?" Matthew said curiously. "Who's Tino?"

"Oh, right. You two never met Tino," Arthur said looking at Matthew then turned to Alfred. "Tino is a therapist. Lukas said it would be good for you to go see one so your father and I agreed to it. We made an appointment for you tomorrow."

"Why?" Alfred asked tiredly.

"Because, Alfred," Arthur began, sitting at the edge of Alfred's bed. "This is a very serious situation. Your father and I are not going to sit around while there was some person that... Touched you without our knowing."

Looking up, Alfred could see the expression his father was giving. A moisture of seriousness but a hint of worrisome. He couldn't argue. There was no chance of him winning. Something like this wouldn't be dropped so easily. Alfred sadly looked down at his lap. Feeling Arthur now sitting next to him and pulled him closer while gently petting his hair.

"This will be good for you, Alfred," Arthur said in a calming voice. "We're getting you the help that you need. Soon, all this will be in the past and everything should be back to normal before you know it. Now, get ready. Breakfast is ready and you wouldn't want to eat it cold."

From the corner of his eye, Alfred could see Arthur leave the room. Only leaving him alone with his twin. The twin continued to look, never once removing his gaze from his brother. Being twins they would always spend time together, they could tell when the other was off. Neither would ever want to see the other sad or hurt.

"Alfie..." Matthew said

"I don't..." Was all Matthew was able to catch. The rest of it was too soft spoken, even for him. He wasn't able to hear what his brother was saying.

"What did you say?" Matthew said.

"I don't want it," Alfred repeated, only this time speaking louder.

"What don't you want?" Matthew asked.

"I don't want any of this!" Alfred snapped at Matthew. "I don't see what's so bad about any of this if I want it to happen! Tony is my friend! He would never hurt me! I don't want to go to a therapist. I don't want things to go back to the way it was. I don't want this!"

"Alfie..."

"So that's why I'm still going to be seeing him!~" Matthew eyes widen. Was his brother really going against their parents' word? Behind their backs and disobey them!? Believe it or not, but neither of them had ever done that before. They were good kids, really!

"A-Alfi-"

"I don't care what they say! I love Tony and he loves me!" Alfred interrupted his brother, continuing on his rant. "Tony and I plan on seeing each other as much as we can. Which was why I was so tried. I was staying with him too late at night. But, this is a secret! You can't tell daddy or papa about this! You're my twin. I can trust you, right?"

"I-I..." Matthew didn't know what to say. For one, he'll be going behind his parents' back and disobey them. Which is a bad things. But then, he couldn't break the trust he had with his brother.

"I can trust you, right?" Alfred repeated.

Matthew was silent. He stared at his brother for a few moment. Finally, he spoke. "Yes, Alfie," Matthew answered, even though he knew this was wrong. "You can trust me."

"Good." Alfred sighed in relief. "I knew I could trust you! Now let me get ready so we could go eat breakfast!"

"Alright," Matthew said as he watched his brother quickly jump off the bed and get ready. Even though he saw how happy he saw how his brother and had his trust, Matthew couldn't help but feel sick.

Breakfast went like normal. Once everyone was done, Alfred and Matthew went off to play while Arthur and Francis cleaned up the kitchen. If only things could have always been like this.

"I'm telling you, this will do him some good!" Said a voice from the other line of the phone.

"If you say so, Mathias..." Arthur replied in a sad tone.

"Don't worry! Tino is great at this!" Mathias reassured Arthur. "Trust me, Lukas and I known Tino for years! He delt with these kinds of things all the time, well, sadly he has..." Mathias trailed off a bit before speaking once again. "Tino is great with kids, too! He and Berwald have a child of their own! If I remember correctly, his name should be Peter? Cute kid! But kind of annoying, though."

Arthur listened as he looked over to see Francis playing with the twins. All three were happy, laughing as they all played together. It brought a smile on his face. He looked at Alfred. The boy smiled as he played with his papa and brother. To think, someone would be so cruel to take a boy this young innocence away. How cruel. It was just horrible. A person like that should be locked up and never see light again.

"Alright," Arthur replied. "I hope Tino can help Alfred."

"Don't worry!" Mathias said. "If anyone could help, it'll be Tino!"

"Okay, thanks again."

"No problem!"

Arthur hung up and walked over to the others, sitting right next to Francis and watched as the twins began to color.

Francis turned to look at Arthur and pulled him closer, without saying a word. He had his hand in Arthur's locks, petting him to help him feel a bit better. Which Arthur let him.

Night had fallen, and the twins were washed and tucked into bed.

Matthew looked over at his brother, he saw that Alfred was looking out the window like he did every night. '_Probably going to see Tony again_,' Matthew thought to himself. He thought about telling their parents about this, but he'll being going back on his promise with Alfred. So he went against it. Matthew loved Alfred. All he wanted was for him to be happy. With no other choice, slowly, Matthew fell into a deep sleep. Hopefully things would be better tomorrow.

Same as always, Alfred was transported to Tony's. Both were looking out at the beautiful view. With Alfred in Tony's embrace and they looked out. It was so calming for the two.

"Hey, Tony," Alfred said, breaking the silence.

"What is it?" Tony replied.

"My parents are taking me to a therapist tomorrow," Alfred said as he continued to look out at the view. "They think it will do me some 'good' and things will go back to the way it was if I go. But, I do t want things to go back to the way it was. What do you think I should do?"

Tony thought for a moment as he snuggled close to Alfred. This would be troublesome. "Lie," Tony replied. "You haven't met this person, right? So you could easily lie to him and he'll never know."

Alfred leaned into Tony's embrace, smiling softly at his reply. "You're right," he said. "He won't know a thing!"

Nodding, Tony continued to have his arms around Alfred's waist. The embrace was soothing to the both of them. Watching the view of earth, with no one else around. It was so peaceful and perfect.

"Tony," Alfred began. "Did you ever visit earth?"

"Sometimes," Tony replied.

"What do you think of it?"

"Earth... It's a very beautiful place. However, some of the humans who inhabit it ruin it's beauty. I have been to many different planets, some were just horrid while others were amazing. Ones were it'll the most beautiful thing you'll ever see."

"Wow!" Alfred said in amazement, looking up at Tony.

"I should take you sometime," Tony said.

"I would love that!"

"I would too. I'll be sure to take you one day."

The sat together with Tony's arms still around Alfred's waist, continuing to stare out into space. They enjoyed this, but time was moving on and it was getting late.

"Morning will come soon," Tony spoke out. "Would you like me to take you home now?"

"No, not yet," Alfred replied. "Can we stay like this, just a little while longer?"

"Of course," Tony said as he pulled Alfred closer into his embrace. "Anything for you."

* * *

**ARTHUR'S NOTE: **_Sorry if this was a short chapter, I'll try to make them longer next time. TTwTT Anyway, SuperBowel Sunday tomorrow! But, I don't watch sports... So I'll probably be working on the next chapter for you guys and new characters will be coming in the next chapter! Fav! Review! I love it! Hoped you enjoyed~_


End file.
